dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Order and Chaos!
Summary Nether Dark Shenron continues his speech revealing that the Eternal Dragons are essentially a form of Chaos as they go against the natural order by allowing people to wish people back to life or wish creatures into existence. The negative energy stored in the Dragon Balls as the Positive Energy left was a way to create a balance and a consequence of the Dragon Balls. He is a consequence of Chaos and result of misusing the Dark Dragon Balls. Nether senses the positive energy be redirected to elsewhere while he continues to condemn the use of the Dragon Balls despite being giving life to creatures like him. He continues to charge his attack while continuing to condemn Mira. However, Mira knocks him down while his energy sphere remains in the air as continues charge it after getting up. Nether reflects on Mechikabura's time as the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 before becoming confused and revealing that it never happened; shocking the others as Mechikabura confirms that his memories were altered. He shatters most of the lies told by Mechikabura and shocks Mira with his knowledge. Mira fires a few ki blasts at the Shadow Dragon in anger, but he teleports out of the way. Nether kicks Mira into the ground before stomping on him and proceeds continue to press down cracking the ground while causing light pain to Mira. After finishing preparing his attack; he fires his energy sphere, but Mira is able to hold off as Nether explains the balance between Order and Chaos - saying that they are chaos to the order of the world. Order is to control Chaos, but also causes Chaos while Chaos is too oppose Order and causes Order. Mira continues to try to push it back as the Shadow Dragon forces it back as he continues his rant while Mira simply tells him to put a sock in it. Nether continues to struggle as Mira pushes the energy sphere back causing a large shock wave to disperse the clouds as the glow of the energy sphere is seen from space. Mira is about to send it back when Nether uses the negative energy stored in him to increase the size of the energy sphere forcing it back to Mira. Mira uses his Dark Blanching attack forcing it back while the Shadow Dragon continues to push it, but only ends up going halfway as their collecting struggle causes it to remain in place. The struggle results in the energy sphere exploding in mid-air resulting in the explosion being seen from space as Mira uses an energy shield to protect Earth - not wanting the inconvenience of the Shadow Dragons to interrupt their campaign. The explosion decimates the area resulting in the frozen desert turning into a lava-filled desert as magma flows around the area while the Time Patrol and their allies are gravely wounded by the attack forcing Chronoa to heal each of them before they could succumb to their injuries. Mira also appears to be severely injured as he has reverted to his base form as a result of the attack. She realises that Mira isn't in a state fight and proceeds to reluctantly heal him as well at the request of Dial. She puts her plan into motion and tells them that she has an ally to help and proceeds to introduce them to Hit: GT and tells him his from the Parallel Timeline that Chocolay came from. She tells him that his targets Nether Dark Shenron and he'll only get half of the money they agreed on if he kills anyone else. He agrees and proceeds to walk up to him in his Awoken state. Battles *Mira (Mayugosentou Form) vs. Super Mythic Dark Shenron (Negative Energy Absorbed/Gigantification) Category:Fanga